1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber adapter, and more particularly, to an optical fiber adapter with a rattle-free metal clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an optical fiber adapter 100 with a conventional clip includes a molded main body 110 and a metal clip 150. The main body 110 is of rectangular shape and has an axial accommodation room 115 defined by a top side-wall 111, a bottom side-wall 112, a right side-wall 113 and a left side-wall 114. A recess 116 is formed on each of the top side-wall 111, the right side-wall 113 and the left side-wall 114. These recesses 116 are positioned in communication with each other. In addition, a pair of tabs 119 extends outward from the right side-wall 113 and the left side-wall 114.
The clip 150 made of metal includes two vertical portions 154 extending downward from two opposing ends of a horizontal portion 152, wherein the horizontal portion 152 is positioned in the recess 116 on the top side-wall 111 and the two vertical portions 154 are positioned in the recesses 116 on the right side-wall 113 and the left side-wall 114, respectively. The vertical portions 154 are generally rectangular and each of them has a rectangular opening 155. An elastic stopping portion 158 extends from a side 157 of the opening 155. The stopping portions 158 are generally rectangular and extend outward and toward the tabs 119 on the main body 110, respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 3a and 3b, when desiring to mount the above optical fiber adapter 100 on a panel 210, the stopping portions 158 of the clip 150 attached to the main body 110 are passed through an opening 212 on the panel 210 and the tabs 119 are brought into contact with the panel 210. After the stopping portions 158 have passed through the opening 212, a pull on the main body 110 will cause the rear ends of the stopping portions 158 to be in contact with the rear side of the panel 210. This may prevent the main body 110 from being pulled out of the panel 210.
In order to mount the optical fiber adapter 100 on the panel 210, the opening 212 should be slightly larger than the cross-section of the main body 110. However, this may cause the main body 110 to rattle on the panel 210.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.